Only you
by RaixBishop
Summary: Garry and Ib have met again, it's been four years since their unexpected adventure in the museum. What happens now that they have finally found each other?
1. Macaroons

Hi guys! This is my third fanfic everrrr yay! x) It's my first time writing an Ib fanfic so I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ib or its characters, I only own the random characters and plot lines I make up myself.

* * *

Chapter 1: Macaroons

Ib sat in a café all alone drinking a cup of hot chocolate. She stared out the window as snow fell, watching the tiny fluffs of white that, when observed closely, made intricate designs one wouldn't really expect. Ib wasn't expecting much, she had only come after school wanting to escape the cold outside, the hot chocolate helped warm her up as she sipped it slowly.

"I'd like four strawberry macaroons please." Ib heard a man order at the counter, she had always wanted to try macaroons but she wanted to wait until she had gotten them with Garry. It had been four years since then and she hadn't seen him yet but she still hoped. She wasn't paying attention to the time as she thought about him and everything they had gone through so she had stayed longer than expected.

It was now 6pm and someone walked through the door, he was a regular customer ever since he first tried the macaroons at this café. The smell of coffee and the warmth of the place enveloped his shivering form causing him to smile in content. He stood in line and looked around the place as he waited, normally he just took his items home but he wanted to stay for a little bit today. There weren't any empty seats, everyone was either sitting together in a group or as a couple except for one girl, but she wasn't facing him so he could only see the back of her and noticed that she had long dark brown hair reminding him of a certain 9 year old he met a while ago.

He ordered a coffee and four macaroons, two strawberry and two coconut. Afterwards he looked around, there still weren't any empty seats so he was about to leave but as he walked by the girl he noticed how familiar she looked to the girl he had been looking for these past four years

"Ib?" he asked. She looked up at him after hearing her name and gasped staring at him wide eyed.

"G-Garry…." He smiled at her as he placed his food down and she hugged him tightly. "Oh my god, I've missed you." She said quietly.

"I've missed you too." Garry said, there were tears in his eyes and she wiped them away as he pulled back. They both sat down on opposite sides of the booth so they were facing each other. "Would you like some macaroons?" He asked.

"Of course." Ib said smiling at him. "I remember when you promised me we'd eat them together some day."

"Now I can finally act out on that promise." Garry chuckled. "Oh! I have something for you." He dug through his pockets.

"What is it?" Ib asked curiously.

"I've been carrying this with me everywhere in case I found you again." He said as he pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it feeling the familiar fabric and paused when she saw the embroidered "Ib" on the bottom corner.

"My handkerchief." She said happily. "Wait…but we'll see each other again after this right?"

"Yes quite often if that's okay." Garry said. They ate their macaroons and caught up with each other after having not seen each other in so long but now they wouldn't have to worry about that because both of them made a silent promise to each other, they promised not to lose each other ever again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review if you'd like, I'd enjoy knowing how I did. I should have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Significant Other

Thanks for reading the previous chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ib or it's characters and plot, I only own the random characters and plot lines I make up on my own.

* * *

Significant Other

Garry sat on his couch next to Ib who was watching a movie. He glanced at her examining the thirteen year old. He hadn't been able to do so when they first reunited a week ago, she had grown but even after the past four years she was still quite small with her petite frame and short height. Her eyes were still as big as ever and the clothes she wore still corresponded around their deep red color, she was wearing the same thing she had back then, he figured that she was pretty much the same as she was back then just older.

Garry sighed as he turned his attention to the movie thinking back to earlier that day. They had gotten into their own little routine, Garry picks her up from school, they go to the café, and then they go back to his apartment. Normally he picked her up without delay, however, today he saw Ib with another person, she was close to that person. She was kissing that person to be exact, Ib was kissing a guy. That surprised Garry, it shouldn't have though, he had a girlfriend and she was a pretty cool person so of course she'd have a boyfriend. But for some reason it hurt him a little bit, but he ignored that, he had watched Ib pull away from him as she waved and ran over to the usual spot where he picked her up. He pretended that he was just walking over, hiding the fact that he had been a little bit early and had seen the whole thing.

Now, as he thought of her together with that guy, he felt it again, that pain, and it made him sad, the kiss shouldn't have affected him this much. He wasn't in love with her, he couldn't be she was thirteen and he was twenty two that's 9 whole years older than her. So why was it affecting him this way? Eventually he just thought that he was hurt because she hadn't told him, and he was worried that she would get hurt from the other guy. That may have not made complete sense but he refused to believe it was anything but that.

"Garry, what's wrong?" Ib asked. He looked over at her apparently she had been staring at him seeing that he was upset.

"Ib….do you have a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly. She blushed staring at her lap.

"Yes, well sort of. I guess." She mumbled quietly.

"Oh…" Now that it was confirmed the pain was a little stronger, he didn't understand these feelings and it was irritating him. "I'm going to go get some water, would you like anything?" He asked standing up.

"Uhmm I'll just have some juice." She said glancing at him worriedly as he walked out of the room. After he made his way into the kitchen he sat down on a stool sighing as he put his head in his arms on the counter mumbling to himself. "What do I do now?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, whatever you'd like no flames though please. x)


	3. Sick Day

Sick Day

Garry lay in bed groaning, he didn't want to see Ib and her boyfriend together again. They had been together with him after school everyday now and he just ended up being a third wheel.

'I'm sick, we can't go to the cafe today. It'd be best if you just went home so I don't get you sick as well.' Garry sent the text to Ib. He hated how emotional he was being over this, it had taken him a week to figure out that he was in love with Ib but he didn't want that especially not now, since she was already dating someone. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as his phone vibrated, it was a response from Ib.

'Alright Ryan and I will just go to the cafe ourselves. Are you alright?'

He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he read the text, it was official, they didn't need him and they noticed the awkward atmosphere that was present when he was with them. Garry threw his phone on the other side of the room not wanting to reply anymore. 'Damnit I'm such a girl. Why am I crying over this? If only I had found her earlier...maybe, just maybe, she might've ended up with me.' Garry thought to himself as the tears fell down his cheeks, he continued to cry silently ignoring the constant vibrations coming from the other side of the room.

* * *

It had been an hour and he was still curled up in his bed under the blanket crying, sadly he hadn't been able to stop. Someone knocked on the front door of his apartment but he ignored it, he didn't hear the door as it was unlocked and opened.

"Garry?" He heard a quiet female voice ask.

"Ib? What are you doing here?" He asked hoping that his voice didn't waver, he didn't move from his spot, afraid to look at her when he was so weak.

"Y-you weren't answering.." her voice cracked. He immediately sat up turning to look at her and they both gasped seeing each other's tear stained faces.

"What happened?" They both said simotaneously.

"You first." Garry said as he gestured for her to come over. She walked over to his bed and crawled in beside him sniffling as he held her close to him.

"R-ryan...uhmm he broke up with me." She said holding back a sob.

"Oh Ib. I'm so sorry." Garry felt really bad yet at the same time he was happy. He let her cry into his chest, whispering comforting words into her ear as she eventually calmed down.

"I'm fine...but, what happened to you?" Ib asked as she played with his hand.

"Uhh...well." He couldn't think of what to say as he began to blush. "I can't tell you just yet, at least not after all this has happened to you. You'll know in due time."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Garry sighed as he sat in the café with Carolyn-Mai, Cara for short. He glanced at her head in his palm while his other hand held loosely onto the pencil who's eraser he was now tapping against the table.

"I still don't get it." She said her eyebrows furrowed. "How did you get that answer?" He glanced at his watch cursing under his breath.

"Look, can we continue this tomorrow? It's three o'clock now and I need to be somewhere." He said packing his stuff up as he thought of Ib, he was already fifteen minutes late.

"Please? Just show me this one problem, it'll take less than five minutes." Something in her eyes changed as she smiled mischievously at him, "if you help me I can reward you."

"I said no damnit. I really need to leave now." He was walking from the table when she grabbed his wrist and turned him around, her lips crashing against his. He was in too much shock to respond at first when he heard the door open and a quiet gasp, he pulled away looking towards the door. Ib stood at the entrance her eyes filled with tears as she dropped her books.

"I-ib?" Garry whispered walking towards her slowly.

"I'm sorry," Ib said choking on sobs, "I have to go." She turned around and sprinted out of the cafe ignoring Garry's calls; he picked up her books and ran out to his car.

* * *

After searching for half an hour he sighed figuring she went home and drove back to his apartment complex. Turning off the car he sat back running a hand through his hair then getting out and walking towards the stairs. Once at his room he unlocked the door and went inside tossing the keys on the counter and closing the door behind him. When he looked up he found Ib laying curled up on his couch.

"Ib! Are you okay?" He ran over to her pulling her into a hug as he sat down next to her. She didn't respond, just wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Do you love her?" Ib asked after calming down. Garry was surprised by the question but shook his head immediately.

"No, not at all." He replied. He could've sworn he heard a quiet sigh of relief come from the small girl but just smiled thinking he probably imagined it.

* * *

Sorry for making you wait so long and sorry for the crappy chapter but thank you to Person c and EyeCandy for reviewing x) I really appreciate it.


	5. Everybody Pt 1

Ib sat in her room humming a song quietly to herself, she had been obsessed with it lately and couldn't get it out of her head. Unable to wait anymore, she got up and walked over to her desk sitting down in the rolly chair. She turned on her computer and turned up the speakers then turned on the song Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson. As soon as the song started she got up smiling to herself, she began moving her hips back and forth a little, and as soon as the singing started she sang along.

"We have fallen down again tonight..." she sang along during the verse and as soon as the chorus came she jumped up onto her bed pretending that she had a microphone and sang to her imaginary crowd with a big smile on her face. "Everybody everybody wants to love, everybody everybody wants to be loved, Oh oh oh oh oh oh." She jumped off and danced around her room spinning and twirling and jumping throughout the whole song. As the song ended Ib looked up out the window smiling to herself and thinking of Garry.

* * *

Garry sighed, he had to do this, he couldn't be with her anymore. She didn't know about the Cara accident and it was best that way right now because he knew she would overreact but he still had to break up with her, he couldn't lead her on like this especially not when he liked someone else now and had no feelings towards her.

"Garry?" he looked up to see Alice standing by his table at the cafe. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, would you like to order anything first?"

"No I'm fine." She smiled reaching over the table and holding his hand gently. "Are you okay? You seem a little bit tense."

"Yeah, I guess I should just tell you this now, uhmm..." He looked at her smiling face and sighed again, "I'm breaking up with you." He felt guilty when he saw her smile vanish immediately as tears began pooling in her eyes.

"W-what?" She pulled her hand back. He just watched as she got up and ran out of the cafe. Garry put his head in his hands thinking of the same song Ib had been singing, he had overheard her singing it and searched it up after. He got up and slowly made his way outside, it had started raining and he was glad that it mixed with his tears so no one could tell he was crying.

"Garry!" He looked up to see Ib holding a red umbrella and running towards him.

* * *

**Mkay, yeah it's been forever ahaha. Well thank you to all those who reviewed a while back on the other chapter, I really appreciate it! x)**


End file.
